


Rest for the Wicked

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Just a bit of post-adventure fluff.  Let’s just assume I’ve tossed TV continuity out the window.





	Rest for the Wicked

**STAR Labs**

Protecting Central City was an enormous task, and sometimes, even the Flash needed help. The ‘help’ was currently scattered all around the Cortex, as the very few beds available were occupied by the injured. 

Cisco was sprawled across his workstation, head pillowed on one arm. The historian from the Waverider was asleep on the floor - drooling, Caitlin noted absently - as she shook out a blanket over him. Barry and Iris were wrapped around one another in a corner and didn’t even twitch when she tucked a blanket around them. Unsurprisingly, Felicity was cuddled in Oliver‘s arms. What **_was_** a bit surprising was that the blonde was wrapped in Mick Rory’s battered jacket. 

And then there was Leonard Snart, someone Caitlin still wasn’t used to seeing inside STAR Labs - at least, not as a welcome friend. The former thief was propped up against a wall, long legs stretched out insolently, as if daring someone to trip over his feet. Even more startling than the man’s presence was the fact that the tiny blonde-haired captain of the Waverider was curled up in his lap. Sara Lance was wrapped up in that absurd blue parka of his. He held her cradled to his chest as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

As Caitlin watched, Sara began to twitch and mutter. She wondered if she might have missed some injury in the rush of triage. At least, until Snart’s eyes blinked open. He pressed his lips gently to Sara’s forehead, and stroked one long-fingered hand gently through her hair until she quieted. Caitlin **_thought_** she was sheltered by shadows, but the sharp-eyed thief spotted her, and raised an eyebrow with a challenging little smirk. A bit hesitantly, she walked over and crouched down beside him. 

“Is Sara all right?” she murmured. “Do you need anything?” 

“We’re fine.” 

“Are you sure? It was pretty crazy when you all came back. I hope I didn’t overlook anything.” 

“Amaya needed your help. This is…what passes for normal. For us, anyway.” 

“You’re here now as part of a team,” Caitlin reminded him gently. “And we look after one another.” 

There was a flash of something Caitlin couldn’t quite identify in Snart’s icy blue eyes. Then…

“Sara tends to bang up her knuckles when she fights. Maybe in the morning you could…?” 

“Of course,” Caitlin agreed. “But what about you?” 

“I don’t need anything,” he insisted stubbornly. 

Caitlin smiled, recollecting a conversation with Barry. “Not even…a cup of hot cocoa?” she offered tentatively. 

“Only if it has mini marshmallows,” he drawled. 

“I think we can manage that. Get some rest.” 

Caitlin got to her feet to go and check on Amaya. She looked back once, but Snart had his cheek nestled against the top of Sara’s head, and his eyes were already closed.


End file.
